Participations à des concours
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: Rassemblement de mes participations à différents concours de fanfictions Harry Potter : - 2016 : Short Edition - 2017 : Short Edition - 2018 : Les Chalusse d'Ébène
1. A la croisée des chemins

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! :D  
Je vous présente **mon tout premier One Shot** ! :D  
Je vous rassure tout de suite, je n'abandonne pas _Oxymoron desti_! Je dois quand même vous avouer que pendant les deux / trois jours où je me suis concentrée sur l'histoire qui suit, mon Dramione me manquait. J'étais heureuse de le retrouver, et lundi j'ai écrit à peu près dix pages ahahah J'étais inspirée.

Enfin bref! Si j'ai écrit ce One Shot, c'est pour une raison très simple : j'ai participé au **concours** de fanfictions Harry Potter, édition 2016, sur short-edition.

Alors petite exclu feufeu, qui en fait est une **anecdote** : la version publiée ici est **plus longue** que la version publiée pour le concours. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis débile ahahahah J'ai lu "maximum 25.000 mots", or c'était "25.000 signes"... Je vous dis pas ma tête quand j'ai voulu publier mon texte et que j'ai vu ça. J'étais là "nooooooooooooon comment je vais faire?!". Du coup j'ai relu et j'ai supprimé des phrases qui donnaient du sens supplémentaire mais qui n'était pas essentielles à mon histoire... J'étais triste quand même, du coup je tenais absolument à partager la partie intégrale avec vous (qui n'est quand même pas très longue vu qu'elle fait 6.805 mots - mais ça fait quand même un rabais de 15.000 signes !).

Enfin voilà, je vous laisse avec cet OS qui a ravi mes amis qui suivaient déjà _Oxymoron desti_ , je me suis toute suite fait griller : on dirait mon Dragounet d' _Oxymoron desti_ ahahah Qui sait...

Illustration : Elk Falls Provincial Park, **Aurélie Chaumeret**

 **Update janvier 2017** : plus que d'habitude, je vous encourage à me laisser une **review** , car cette fois-ci, **elles serviront concrètement**. En effet, j'ai l'intention de modifier cet OS pour en faire une fic longue ! Bonne lecture, et à vos claviers donc...

 **Update juin 2017 :** j'ai écrit l'OS pour l'édition 2017. Il apparaîtra donc dans le courant du mois sur le site du short edition. En attendant... j'ai remodelé pour faire en sorte qu'ici, ce soir un recueil de mes participations. Du coup, pour les nouvelleaux lecteurices (oui, depuis 2016, je suis passé-e à l'écriture inclusive, le deuxième OS et _Tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre_ vous expliqueront pour quelle raison si ça vous intéresse. :p) :

 **Titre** : A la croisée des chemins  
 **Public cible** : 16 ans et + (Rating M)  
 **Genre** : Angst  
 **Personnages** : Drago Malefoy, Narcissa Black, Lucius Malefoy  
 **Warning** : violence  
 **Time** : post-Hogwarts

 **Résumé** : Les Malefoy ont déserté la bataille de Poudlard. En fuite, Drago se questionne sur son avenir. Doit-il continuer à suivre la voie donnée par son éducation ou doit-il suivre la voix intérieure qui le souffle autre chose ?

* * *

 **À la croisée des chemins**

Drago Malefoy faisait griller un marshmallow au-dessus du feu qu'il avait lui-même allumé. Sans magie. Sans magie, parce que depuis plusieurs jours, ses parents et lui étaient en fuite, et ils craignaient d'être retrouvés par le Ministère de la Magie s'ils utilisaient leurs baguettes magiques.

Ils étaient tous les trois frigorifiés et affamés, mais la dignité propre à leur éducation empêchait Lucius et son fils d'exprimer quoi que ce soit allant dans ce sens. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois son marshmallow cuit – étant tout ce que Drago avait encore pu trouver dans les placards de leur tente magique -, il se leva pour le donner à sa mère, qui était recroquevillée près du feu, son manteau d'hiver ne lui permettant pas de se réchauffer.

« Merci, mon chéri », lui dit Narcissa, avec un sourire triste.

En vérité, il ne faisait pas tellement froid. Ils avaient la chance d'être en plein mois de mai, et à cette période de l'année, le climat en Islande était relativement clément. Malgré tout, le fait d'être fatigué et de rester assis toute la journée ne permettait pas aux trois sorciers de réguler correctement leur température.

Drago savait qu'ils allaient très vite devoir trouver une solution pour manger, leurs maigres réserves touchant désespérément à leur fin. Mais aucun d'eux n'était capable de cuisiner, et ne parlons même pas de tuer un animal ou de partir à la recherche de plantes comestibles. Cette tâche était habituellement réservée à leur elfe de maison, Weisy. Dans leur fuite précipitée, ils n'avaient pas emporté grand-chose, pas même l'elfe en question. Son père râlait chaque jour de ce choix, mais il avait lui-même décrété qu'il était trop dangereux de l'emmener. C'était un risque supplémentaire de se faire repérer. Du coup, ils avaient simplement emporté quelques vêtements chauds, ayant déjà prévu leur destination, quelques boîtes de conserve, et une tente qu'ils possédaient pour une raison obscure.

Drago réprima un soupir. La situation était réellement pénible. Jamais au grand jamais, il ne s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il n'avait pas pris de douche depuis des jours durant. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir, n'étant pas habitué au peu de confort qui caractérisait la vie de camping sauvage. Il ne savait même plus ce que cela signifiait d'avoir un repas digne de ce nom – par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné cher pour un bon petit déjeuner de Poudlard ! -, et pour couronner le tout, il ne savait même pas quel jour il était exactement. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu se trouver là depuis des mois, voire des années, tant les circonstances étaient on ne peut plus déplaisantes et tiraient en longueur.

Il devait en plus de tout cela supporter la présence de son père. Et ce dernier n'était pas beau à voir. Déjà en temps normal – si l'on pouvait considérer comme normal de grandir dans une famille comme la sienne, qui ne fonctionnait qu'à l'illusion du pouvoir -, son père était un être tout bonnement infect, mais alors depuis qu'il avait arrêté de boire, à ses dépens, son état de sevrage avait empiré son irritabilité. Et Drago en avait assez, tout simplement.

Il décida de se lever, afin de réveiller son corps. Il était tout ankylosé. Il avait besoin de marcher, d'aérer son esprit.

« Où croyez-vous aller comme cela, fils ? » l'interpella son père.

Drago aurait bien voulu lui envoyer une marque bien sentie, mais il s'abstint. Par le passé, son arrogance lui avait déjà coûté cher. Sa peau, parsemée de cicatrices par endroit, attestait du caractère particulièrement punitif de son père. Celui-ci ne lésinait jamais sur les châtiments corporels pour faire entendre raison à son propre fils.

« Je m'en vais parcourir les alentours, père. Nous commençons à manquer de nourriture. Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver quelques baies sauvages. Je pense que mère en aurait bien besoin », déclara-t-il.

La mâchoire de Lucius Malefoy se crispa. Il ne lui plaisait pas qu'un Malefoy se rabaisse à un tel niveau. Néanmoins, le visage pâle de Narcissa Black, mariée Malefoy, attestait les propos de son fils. Elle, qui était d'ordinaire si élégante et raffinée, présentait un chignon défait, et plus aucune trace de maquillage ne subsistait sur son visage épuisé. Elle paraissait avoir pris vingt ans en l'espace d'une dizaine de jours. Drago ne voulait même pas imaginer à quoi lui-même ressemblait. Le résultat ne devait pas être très glorieux, et lui non plus n'avait pas pour habitude d'être négligé dans son apparence.

« Bien, filez dans ce cas. Mais faites preuve de prudence, il ne s'agit pas de nous faire repérer par qui que ce soit. Pas même par des Moldus », consentit Lucius.

Drago acquiesça pour démontrer sa compréhension, avant de s'éloigner plus loin dans la forêt. Il avait définitivement besoin de mettre de la distance entre lui et son père. Et même entre lui et sa mère, car il éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à la voir dans cet état. Il tenait beaucoup à elle – beaucoup plus que sa fierté de Malefoy ne pourrait jamais lui permettre d'exprimer – et la voir afficher un visage morne était une souffrance pour le jeune homme.

Au plus il s'enfonçait à travers la végétation, au mieux il se sentait. Il pouvait enfin respirer, se permettre de soupirer à son aise. Il était temporairement libéré de la pression émanant de son éducation. Mais il ne se sentait pas complètement libre pour autant. Drago n'était pas à sa place ici, il le savait, et il ne s'agissait pas tant du cadre dans lequel il évoluait depuis quelques jours, quelques semaines, il ne savait plus. L'origine de son malaise était beaucoup plus profonde et beaucoup plus ancienne.

Il n'était pas en mesure de dire à partir de quel moment exactement il avait commencé à sentir qu'il n'était pas à sa place dans cette famille. Il savait simplement que la sensation s'était amplifiée au fur et à mesure qu'il avait grandi et évolué. Bien sûr, il avait tenté par tous les moyens de se conformer, de correspondre à l'image de l'homme sûr de lui et respecté de tous que son père avait voulu pour lui. Mais de Sang-pur, Drago n'en avait que le nom. Et Merlin savait que depuis un moment déjà, il se fichait pas mal du statut de son sang. Ou de celui des autres. Cela ne définissait pas la personne qu'il était. Ou qu'il pensait être. Ou qu'il voulait devenir. Il n'en savait trop rien.

Soudainement, Drago trébucha sur une racine émergente et se rattrapa de justesse à l'arbre à côté de lui. Dans sa tentative désespérée de ne pas abîmer davantage ses vêtements en tombant, il avait déchiré sa chemise contre l'écorce. Il pesta en silence. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Il ne pouvait rester ici, pas dans ses conditions. Et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il méritait bien plus de confort que cela, ou parce qu'il avait l'habitude du luxe, mais bien parce qu'il n'envisageait pas son avenir de cette façon. Il n'était pas encore certain de ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait pas une image très claire de ce qu'il souhaitait donner comme sens à sa vie, mais il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de fuir avec ses parents pour une cause qu'il ne soutenait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais soutenue.

Certes, il était lui-même vil, de cela on pouvait l'assimiler sans nul doute à son père. Mais lorsqu'il avait combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, bien avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soit terrassé par le Saint Potter, il avait alors choisi son camp. Et celui-ci ne correspondait pas à celui dans lequel on l'aurait attendu. Son choix n'avait pas été conscient, il avait agi intuitivement. Mais en son for intérieur, il savait qu'il avait pris la décision qui correspondait à ses idéaux, sans avoir osé les exprimer et les affirmer haut et fort. Il n'avait pas osé parce qu'il était lâche, cela était une certitude absolue. Il avait bien trop peur. De ce qu'il risquait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais aussi du péril dans lequel il aurait mis sa mère s'il avait parlé.

C'était l'argument qui avait toujours prévalu. Mais à présent, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus. Sa famille n'était plus en danger de mort. Tout ce qu'ils risquaient dès lors, c'était d'être retrouvés par le Ministère de la Magie, et d'être condamnés à un emprisonnement à Azkaban.

Le jeune homme frémit à cette idée. Il ne voulait pas non plus être confronté aux Détraqueurs. Pourtant, il n'était que récemment adulte, il n'avait pas dix-sept ans quand il avait été contraint à se soumettre aux ordres du Lord Voldemort. Peut-être que le Mangenmagot serait miséricordieux envers lui, à cet égard. Peut-être que personne ne savait qu'il avait permis aux Mangemorts de pénétrer dans le château l'année précédente. Mais n'importe qui pouvait le dénoncer. Et en même temps, il ne se sentait plus capable de mentir. S'il devait avouer une partie de la vérité, il fallait que le reste surgisse également. C'était tout ou rien ; s'il ouvrait la vanne, il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter de parler. De toute façon, personne n'était sans se douter que la descendance de Lucius Malefoy était impliquée, de près ou de loin, dans les affaires de celui dont la plupart n'osaient prononcer le nom.

Drago recentra ses pensées dans l'instant présent. De la nourriture. Il fallait qu'il trouve de la nourriture pour sa mère. En regardant autour de lui, il aperçut quelques Agarics des forêts, qu'il savait pour sûr être comestibles, puisqu'il en avait déjà utilisé dans la préparation de potions buvables. Il se servit. Sa mère pourrait manger un peu. Son père se servirait ensuite. Avec un peu de chance, il lui resterait de quoi calmer son estomac rendu douloureux par le manque d'apports en aliments.

Sur le chemin du retour, il prit une autre direction et déboucha dans ce qui ressemblait à une ferme. Il approcha de plus près, se faisant discret. Il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelqu'un à proximité, et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Néanmoins, il pensait avoir de grandes probabilités d'y trouver quelque chose de plus nourrissant que quelques champignons.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Tendant l'oreille, il perçut des bruits d'animaux à faible distance. Il s'approcha, aux aguets, et découvrit une petite étable. Cette dernière renfermait quelques vaches laitières. Il ne trouva aucune réserve de lait, mais il se promit de revenir. Peut-être aurait-il plus de chances en revenant le lendemain matin très tôt.

Il quitta rapidement la ferme, pour rejoindre les bois alentour. Ce soir au moins, sa mère aurait autre chose que des marshmallows à se mettre sous la dent.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Le lendemain, Drago se leva à l'aube. Il avait l'intention de ramener du lait à sa mère. Et il ferait de son mieux pour y parvenir.

Il reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté la veille pour revenir de la ferme. Il sourit en voyant le bâtiment se découper à travers le feuillage des arbres. Son sens de l'orientation ne lui faisait jamais défaut.

Lorsqu'il parvient à l'étable, il entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. En jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'intérieur, il découvrit un homme bedonnant et chauve, occupé à traire ses vaches avec une machine étrange, qui semblait aspirer le lait des vaches par leurs pis.

La bonne nouvelle, c'était qu'il avait une chance de revenir avec du lait. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'était que cela n'allait pas être un jeu d'enfant. Il fallait qu'il distraie le fermier, qu'il l'attire dans une autre direction pour avoir le temps de le voler sans que lui-même ne se fasse prendre.

Drago fit le tour du bâtiment, à la recherche d'une distraction quelconque. Ce fut de cette manière qu'il trouva autre chose d'intéressant : un clapier. Avec d'énormes lapins, probablement destinés à la consommation. Ils feraient un excellent repas. Mais pour cela, il faudrait en tuer un… Drago ne put réprimer un frisson. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable. Et pourtant, s'il voulait manger et garder sa mère en vie, il allait probablement devoir y passer un jour.

Mais pour l'heure, il allait se contenter du lait. C'était moins difficile à assumer moralement. Et peut-être qu'il allait un peu s'amuser. Après tout, c'était un jeu de gamins de voler… Combien de fois ne s'en était-il pas amusé, avec Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle, lorsqu'ils volaient les citrouilles et autres légumes du potager de cet imbécile de Rubeus Hagrid. Assurément, les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué de nourriture à Poudlard, et qu'il s'agissait plus d'ennuyer le garde-chasse, par pur plaisir.

Cela aurait certainement été plus facile s'il avait pu utiliser sa baguette magique. Il aurait pu briser une fenêtre à distance, faire en sorte que le toit de la maison s'effondre… ou même se lancer un sortilège de dissimulation, ce qui lui aurait permis de se faufiler à l'intérieur de l'étable sans être vu. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'utiliser la magie. Nom d'un sac à billywigs, comment s'y prenaient les Moldus dans de telles situations ?!

La solution se trouvait peut-être dans le fait de courir vite. Après tout, Drago avait une bonne condition physique, à force de s'entraîner pour son poste d'attrapeur, lorsqu'il était encore étudiant à Poudlard. Ce qu'il était encore officiellement, puisque l'année scolaire n'était pas encore terminée.

Mais il s'égarait. Il lui restait à trouver ce qui attirerait le Moldu. Il ne se sentait pas apte à briser une vitre à mains nues.

Il continua alors son tour, passant derrière la maison cette fois. Il fut alors surpris de se retrouver nez à nez avec un gros chien, qui possédait une pleine liberté. Drago laissa son regard fureter un peu partout. Oui, c'était bien cela : l'animal n'était pas attaché. Figé, le sorcier pria pour que la garde ne réagisse pas à sa présence. Mais ses espoirs furent vains : contrairement à lui, le canidé ne perdit pas une seconde à adopter un comportement. Ses aboiements résonnèrent autour d'eux. Drago paniqua : il allait se faire repérer par le fermier !

Son cerveau fonctionnait à l'allure d'un balai lancé à pleine vitesse pour trouver une issue. Et soudain, il réalisa : c'était sa chance ! Il fila dans la direction opposée à celle par laquelle il suspectait le fermier d'arriver, et se retrouva à quelques mètres de l'étable. Justement, le fermier venait d'en sortir, en courant. Mais il avait une bien moindre condition physique en comparaison avec celle de Drago, qui continua sa course folle en direction de l'étable, sans être vu. À l'intérieur, il découvrit plusieurs bouteilles en verre remplies à ras bord du précieux liquide crémeux. Sans demander son reste, il en attrapa deux et s'enfuit, sans que le fermier ne se doute de rien.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il fut certain que ni le fermier ni le chien ne pourrait plus ni le voir ni l'entendre. Et seulement à ce moment-là, il s'accorda une pause pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Appuyé contre un arbre, les bouteilles posées à même le sol, il partit subitement dans un fou rire incontrôlé. Et il rit, encore et encore, au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes, de manquer d'air et d'oublier où il se trouvait et pour quelle raison. Perdu dans son euphorie du moment, provoquée par sa course folle et l'excitation procurée par le goût du risque, il se laissa tomber au pied de l'arbre et s'allongea sur le dos, le visage tourné vers le ciel bleu. Il ferma son esprit. Il voulait simplement profiter de l'instant présent.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Lorsque Drago revint au camp sauvage où ses parents l'attendaient, toute trace d'euphorie avait disparu. Son esprit était à nouveau emprisonné par un brouillard noir et épais, et son cœur était serré par le désespoir. Il n'osait même plus rêver à autre chose, à une autre vie. Même si une petite voix, au fond de lui, lui répétait qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de prendre en main sa destinée.

En arrivant dans la tente, il se dirigea immédiatement vers sa mère, qui était assise à table avec son père. Ce dernier ne lui jeta même pas un regard, mais Drago ne s'en formalisa pas. Il avait l'habitude d'être ainsi ignoré par celui qui lui avait inculqué tout ce qu'il méprisait à ce jour. Sa mère, en revanche, le happa d'emblée.

« Oh mon chéri… Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? Tu ne t'es pas mis en danger au moins ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Drago lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Il parcourrait une armée de harpies pour la sûreté et le bonheur de sa mère. Mais jamais il ne lui avouerait les périls qu'il traversait à cette fin. Elle était le seul individu peuplant cette Terre qui se souciait réellement de lui et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'angoisse inutilement quand il était capable de veiller sur sa propre personne.

« Ne vous embarrassez pas d'inquiétudes pour ma sécurité, mère. Je vais bien. Buvez plutôt, vous en avez bien besoin », l'enjoint-il.

Sa mère lui répondit par un regard plein de reconnaissance, avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le liquide. Cela sembla lui faire du bien.

« Tu dois aussi prendre des forces », lui imposa sa mère en lui donnant la bouteille en main. Son ton était ferme, mais somme toute empreint de tendresse. Tout son amour transparaissait à travers l'inflexion de sa voix. « D'autant plus que c'est toi qui nourris la famille, à présent. »

Drago accepta à contrecœur. Bien qu'il ait faim, il agissait principalement dans le but de rassurer sa mère.

« Une fois que les bouteilles seront vides, j'irai les remplir dans un cours d'eau. De cette manière, nous pourrons nous hydrater, et même faire notre toilette. »

Sa mère acquiesça.

« Merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Tu emplis ta mère de fierté » le complimenta-t-elle.

À ce moment-là, Lucius Malefoy sembla revenir à la vie. Son ricanement se fit entendre dans l'habitacle.

« Drago, une fierté ? Vous avez un humour plus que douteux, ma chère ! », la ridiculisa Lucius sur un ton méprisant.

« Lucius… », l'implora Narcissa, craignant la tournure que pouvait prendre la situation.

Drago connaissait la suite des événements. Il savait pertinemment comment l'histoire allait se terminer. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son père moquer ainsi sa mère. Pas devant lui. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

« Père », commença-t-il sur un ton glacial, qui exprimait toute son assurance. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Et il en assumerait les conséquences.

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux de son père. Lui non plus n'était pas sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de l'échange, et il s'en délectait à l'avance. Lucius Malefoy était ainsi ; toujours à la recherche de pouvoir et des moyens à disposition pour se sentir en sa possession. Tout prétexte était le bon. Tous les moyens également. Et dans les conditions de vie actuelle, il ressentait particulièrement le besoin de contrôler quelque chose. Même la plus puérile qui soi.

« Ne parlez pas de cette manière à mère » continua-t-il malgré tout.

« Drago, je t'en prie, laisse passer…s'il te plaît. Ce n'est rien… » tenta de le dissuader sa mère.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. S'il serrait les dents lorsque son père s'en prenait verbalement à lui, il ne pouvait accepter qu'il le fasse avec sa mère, qui était une femme tellement douce et compréhensive. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait aimer chez cet homme. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas eu le choix, après tout. Dans le règne du sang-pur, les mariages d'amour n'étaient pas la priorité. Ce qui primait, c'était la soi-disant pureté du sang.

« Il est absolument hors de question que je laisse cet être misérable s'en prendre à vous, mère. Vous êtes un être trop bon pour être traité d'une telle manière » lui dit le jeune sorcier, refusant les supplications de sa mère.

Ce fut la parole rédemptrice, qui fit bondir Lucius. On aurait pu dire sans prévenir, sauf que chacun des individus présents était aux aguets. Narcissa Black se recroquevilla sur son siège, fermant les yeux, et Drago Malefoy s'immobilisa dans une posture de dignité, alors que son père se postait devant lui.

« Un être misérable, vous disiez, fils ? » le fit répéter son père, rouge de rage.

Bien entendu, il lui signifiait par-là que Drago aurait tout intérêt à adopter une attitude de soumission et à baisser les yeux face à la colère de son père. Mais Drago n'en avait pas l'intention. S'il devait se dresser contre l'adversité pour sa mère, il irait jusqu'au bout.

« Vous avez bien entendu, père. Un être misérable, c'est bien cela » réitéra Drago, toute assurance émanant de son timbre de voix. Il n'avait pas tremblé. Il était fier.

L'arrogance de son fils ne plut pas du tout à Lucius Malefoy. Une lueur mauvaise brilla dans ses pupilles, et le premier coup partit, avec le hurlement de Narcissa Black en fond. Et les autres suivirent, les coups plurent sur Drago, qui serra les dents sans jamais se plaindre. Il en avait l'habitude. Et défendre sa mère lui paraissait un motif suffisant pour encaisser.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Les jours suivants, Drago fut incapable de se relever. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti une douleur aussi vive à chaque mouvement. Même au repos, chaque parcelle de son organisme le faisait souffrir. Il avait la sensation d'être passé sous un troupeau de centaures. Assurément, son père avait cruellement manqué de sentiment de pouvoir ces derniers temps. Et Drago en avait fait les frais.

Si la cause lui avait parue juste, et qu'il recommencerait plus que probablement si son père en venait à nouveau à attaquer sa mère devant lui, Drago ne pouvait empêcher le sentiment de culpabilité de poindre. À cause de lui, il n'y avait plus personne pour chercher de la nourriture. Et ce n'était pas son père qui allait se fouler. Il préférait sans doute mourir dans sa dignité feinte plutôt que de se rabaisser à une tâche d'esclave. Tâche qu'il estimait préférable de reléguer à son fils.

Drago retint un soupir. S'il n'y avait pas sa mère, il aurait transplané. Pour aller où, il ne savait pas, mais n'importe quel endroit serait plus enviable à cette tente perdue au milieu d'un territoire lui-même perdu, avec son père pour compagnie. Enfin, dans l'immédiat, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas aller bien loin. Son corps le faisait trop souffrir pour cela.

Narcissa Black s'approcha à pas silencieux près de son fils. Presque instantanément, Drago sentit un linge froid sur son front. Depuis qu'il était allongé dans son lit, affaibli par ses blessures, sa mère avait entrepris de chercher un point d'eau. Et dès lors, elle prenait soin de lui. Bien sûr, elle n'avait ni des potions apaisantes ni de quoi en préparer, mais elle venait régulièrement à son chevet pour rafraîchir ses contusions et ses plaies tuméfiées. Sans conteste, son amour suffirait à réparer n'importe quelle âme en peine. Drago en était persuadé. Sa mère était une femme emplie de tant de bonté, il s'en étonnait toujours autant.

« Mon amour, tu t'es réveillé », remarqua-t-elle.

« Oui », souffla son fils, déclenchant une vague de souffrance dans ses membres. Il ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

« Oh mon chéri… » la voix de sa mère tremblait à présent. Elle lui attrapa la main et la serra fort contre elle. « Je suis tellement désolée ».

« Pourquoi vous excusez-vous, mère ? Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire, vous veillez sur moi » la disculpa-t-il.

« Mais regarde dans quel état tu es, Drago… Ton père… Oh par Merlin, j'aurais dû…j'aurais dû… » bafoua-t-elle avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Le cœur de Drago se comprima au point d'en avoir mal. Il ne tolérait pas de voir sa mère pleurer. D'autant plus que c'était entièrement de sa faute.

« Mère. » l'appela-t-il avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. « Mère. »

Mais cette dernière ne réagit pas, ne pouvant contrôler les spasmes générés par ses pleurs. Alors Drago se fit force. S'appuyant sur un coude et surmontant la douleur, il se redressa légèrement afin de serrer sa mère contre lui.

Bientôt, les pleurs cessèrent, et Narcissa Black retrouva progressivement un rythme respiratoire normal, ainsi appuyée contre son fils. Après quelques instants, elle releva son visage dévasté par les larmes, et elle posa ses pupilles reluisantes sur son fils qu'elle aimait tant.

« Drago », commença-t-elle à voix basse. Son ton était étonnement calme. L'attention de Drago fut immédiatement attirée. « Sauve-toi. Tu mérites bien mieux que cette vie de fuite. »

Sur le coup, le sorcier resta bouche bée.

« Mère…que voulez-vous dire ? Où voulez-vous que j'aille ? Jamais je ne vous laisserai ici sans défense ! » s'emporta-t-il avant même qu'elle ait pu s'expliquer. Il était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère.

Celle-ci le regarda avec attendrissement.

« Tu partiras quand tu seras prêt. Mais sache que je t'aime, et que je te souhaite ce qu'il y a de mieux. »

Drago ne sut que répondre. Il savait que sa mère l'aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas réellement considérer la possibilité de la laisser ici. Pas avec un homme violent. Pas au milieu de nulle part. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser sans protection. Cela était toute bonnement hors de question.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Drago nécessita quelques jours supplémentaires avant d'être à nouveau en mesure de se déplacer. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment-là qu'il décida de retourner à la ferme. Sa mère avait protesté, craignant pour sa sécurité. Mais l'alitement du jeune homme avait suffisamment duré. Il prendrait plus de précautions, voilà tout. De toute façon, ils n'avaient plus rien mangé depuis que Narcissa avait elle-même ramassé quelques plantes comestibles. Ce qui était loin d'être suffisant.

Il venait d'arriver à la ferme, quand son attention fut attirée par des vibrations sonores qu'il n'identifia pas d'emblée. Puis, il comprit. Il s'agissait de ronflements. Il s'approcha davantage de la maisonnée, où il découvrit le fermier assoupi devant sa porte, sur une chaise de jardin en plastique vert foncé. Et à côté de lui, posé sur une petite table de la même matière, un véritable cadeau tombé du ciel : du pain frais, avec du fromage et un énorme bâton de saucisson sec.

Drago saliva. Il ne pouvait pas revenir à la tente sans cette nourriture inespérée. Mais il allait devoir faire attention, très attention. Il ne fallait pas que le Moldu se réveille. S'il courait à sa suite, il rattraperait Drago cette fois. Son corps meurtri ne lui permettrait pas d'échapper à l'imposant fermier, malgré son endurance plutôt limitée.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, et se décida à avancer à pas de loups. Retenant sa respiration, il pria tous les mages pour que le Moldu ne se réveille pas à son approche. Au moment où il parvint à son niveau, il s'arrêta de respirer. Mais l'homme ventru continuait à ronfler, aussi paisiblement que s'il somnolait dans son lit. Sa matinée avait dû être particulièrement éreintante pour qu'il s'endorme ainsi, sans craindre les dangers extérieurs. Heureusement pour lui, Drago ne lui souhaitait aucun mal. Il en avait juste après son saucisson et son fromage.

Il était temps de déguerpir à présent. Drago s'empara des victuailles et s'enfuit aussi rapidement que ses membres douloureux le lui permettaient.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

La nourriture rapportée par Drago avait ravi l'estomac des sorciers. Ils avaient la sensation qu'ils n'avaient jamais aussi bien mangé de toute leur vie. Malheureusement, le pain et la charcuterie n'avaient pas subsisté éternellement, et Drago devrait incessamment sous peu partir à la recherche d'autres aliments, sans quoi ils mouraient tous trois de faim.

Cette fois, il allait devoir être particulièrement vigilant. Après avoir été volé juste sous son nez, le fermier n'allait probablement plus être aussi insouciant. Il ne pouvait même pas remettre la faute sur la faune environnante ; elle était quasiment inexistante en Islande. À l'heure actuelle, il devait se douter qu'il y avait des intrus à proximité. Mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Peut-être qu'il devrait sérieusement songer à attraper un lapin aussi… L'idée ne l'enchantait pas, et pourtant, il sentait que tôt ou tard, il devrait s'y résoudre.

Il se procura un couteau acéré dans les placards de la cuisine et il s'apprêta à sortir, lorsqu'il fut intercepté par sa mère. Elle le regarda intensément, arrêtant plus particulièrement son regard sur la lame. Elle parut comprendre, comme si elle pouvait lire en lui. Ce fut vraisemblablement ce qui l'empêcha de retenir son fils. Sa détermination était évidente.

« Je t'aime, mon fils » lui dit-elle à la place.

« Je vous aime aussi, mère » lui répondit-il avant de disparaître hors de la tente.

Le chemin qui menait à la ferme était devenu habituel pour Drago. Il le connaissait tellement bien qu'il aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Nonobstant, il ne s'y aventurait pas avec l'esprit en joie. Non, cette fois, il ne se sentait absolument pas à son aise. Maintenant qu'il était loin de sa mère et qu'il n'avait plus besoin de la rassurer, l'appréhension s'était faufilée jusqu'à lui. Il ne craignait pas tant le Moldu, mais surtout ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Trop vite à son humble avis, il eut en vue le clapier. L'heure était venue de faire ses preuves. Il approcha de plus près, discernant à présent les mammifères. Il les avisa, en sélectionna un pour le triste sort qui l'attendait.

C'était un lapin gris-fauve, relativement petit pour sa race. Le tenant par les oreilles, il s'éloigna de la ferme et alla se poser à faible distance du cours d'eau, qui se situait à quelques minutes à pied de là.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Drago observa ses mains couvertes de sang. Il avait également taché par endroits ses vêtements, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il était pris de nausées. Toute cette violence le rendait malade. Il en avait assez. D'abord la remontée au pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres et son règne, puis la bataille de Poudlard avec tous ces morts et maintenant ça. Voilà à quoi il en était réduit pour survivre.

Il se releva d'un seul coup et vomit ses tripes. Il n'avait rien sur l'estomac, il ne s'agissait donc que de bile. Mais il ne pouvait supporter l'horreur de son acte. Son corps entier fut pris de tremblements et sans crier gare, il s'effondra. Il ne put retenir les sanglots qui traversèrent sa gorge. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et bientôt, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, comme intarissables. S'en était trop. Il ne pouvait plus subir ce quotidien. Il n'avait jamais voulu tout ça, la guerre, les morts.

Il avait beau être un Malefoy, il se fichait pas mal de savoir qu'il y avait des différences de classes. L'idée était utopique, et il le savait, mais tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que chacun vive en harmonie avec les autres. Même avec les Moldus s'il le fallait. Il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste que tout cela cesse. Il voulait juste vivre une vie normale, aller en cours, se plaindre des études, se trouver une petite amie et vivre sa jeunesse, sortir avec ses amis et rentrer beaucoup trop tard – ou beaucoup trop tôt – et subir le regard désapprobateur de ses parents, dépenser de l'argent inutilement dans des accessoires de Quidditch, ou peut-être même dans des livres qu'il n'utiliserait jamais. Il voulait simplement être un jeune adulte, comme tous les autres.

S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, peut-être aurait-il pu envisager une carrière de Médicomage. Il aurait aimé étudier les maladies…ou plutôt comment soigner les blessés. Oui, c'était cela. Il aimerait pouvoir aider les autres à guérir leurs blessures, à refermer leurs plaies. Il voulait aider autrui, les écouter dans leur souffrance et leur permettre d'avancer dans la vie malgré leurs traumatismes.

Dans le fond, il rêvait de pouvoir rattraper la réputation de sa famille. Il voulait montrer qu'il ne correspondait pas à cette représentation de sorciers qui s'estiment au-dessus des lois et même au-dessus de tout un chacun. Tous les membres de la ligne des Malefoy n'étaient pas aussi présomptueux que le monde sorcier voulait bien le croire. Et même, au-delà de ça, il espérait sûrement pouvoir enfin refermer ses propres meurtrissures.

 **.*.*.*.*.**

Drago ne sut pas comment, mais il y parvint. Quelque temps plus tard, une heure ou deux peut-être, il était de retour au camp, l'animal dépecé entre les mains. Sans un mot, il le déposa auprès de sa mère, qui le sonda du regard. Mais il avait remis son masque d'indifférence. Il jouait tellement bien son rôle qu'il doutait lui-même d'être encore capable de ressentir quelque chose un jour. Il ne voulait plus penser. Ce qui avait été fait était fait, cela était nécessaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de considérer plus en profondeur la situation.

Lorsque sa mère passa à la cuisson de la viande, Drago dut quitter le périmètre. Il lui était impossible de rester dans les parages. L'odeur était trop puissante. En temps normal, il aurait salivé et attendu avec impatience que le repas soit prêt. Ici, il n'imaginait même pas approcher ses lèvres de la chair animale. Rien qu'à cette idée, il était à nouveau pris de nausées.

Pourtant, l'heure du repas arriva. Sa mère l'appela, et il lui fit au moins l'honneur de sa présence. Mais il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Alors que sa mère dégustait le lapin avec reconnaissance, son père, lui, manqua cruellement de décence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu faire preuve d'aussi peu de prestance, que cela soit à table ou dans n'importe quelle situation que ce soit. Cela écœura encore plus Drago. Si cela était possible. Car son dégoût semblait à son paroxysme.

Finalement, Lucius Malefoy quitta la table, sans avoir ouvert la bouche autrement que pour dévorer son plat. Il s'allongea, et de façon quasiment instantanée, des ronflements se firent entendre de l'espace conjugal. Narcissa Black choisit cet instant précis pour aborder un point sensible avec son fils.

« Drago. » commença-t-elle.

« Mère ? » s'enquit-il.

Narcissa prit une grande inspiration.

« Est-ce que tu as considéré l'éventualité de partir de ton côté ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Drago s'attendait à ce que sa mère remette cette conversation sur le tapis à un moment donné. Cela ne l'empêcha pas d'éprouver un sentiment d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Ni même d'y penser.

« Mère… » soupira-t-il.

« Drago, je suis sérieuse » insista sa mère.

« Je sais, mais… ». Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Drago. Je m'en sortirai très bien seule » continua-t-elle, présageant les réticences de son fils.

Drago eut un pincement au cœur. Il ne voulait vraiment pas laisser sa mère derrière lui.

« Tu peux rentrer en Angleterre. Faire des études. Trouver un bon boulot. Te marier et avoir des enfants. Ne reste pas ici. S'il te plaît, mon chéri » le supplia-t-elle.

« Mère… » protesta-t-il inutilement. Bien que les désirs de sa mère soient quelque peu utopiques, il devait admettre qu'ils avaient un aspect attractif. « Et la justice magique ? »

« Ah… » soupira sa mère. « Tu auras sans doute quelques ennuis. Mais tu étais mineur quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé au pouvoir. Tout au plus, tu auras quelques heures de devoirs civiques à prester… Ensuite tu seras libre de mener ta vie comme bon te semble. »

Le cœur de Drago se serra davantage dans sa cage thoracique. Une partie de lui désirait ardemment suivre la route que sa mère lui décrivait. L'autre avait peur. Peur de laisser sa mère, encore une fois. Mais aussi peur de partir seul, d'être responsable de son propre destin. Ce serait bien la première de sa vie qu'il serait totalement livré à lui-même. Et cela était quelque peu angoissant.

« À quel métier te destinerais-tu, mon chéri ? » lui demanda sa mère.

La question désarçonna quelque peu le jeune sorcier. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ce qu'elle l'interroge sur ses souhaits.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr… » commença-t-il sur un ton hésitant.

Narcissa l'encouragea d'un sourire tendre.

« Il y a bien une chose à laquelle je pensais… J'aimerais bien soigner les sorciers. Peut-être en tant que Soigneur…ou Guérisseur, je ne sais pas » tergiversa-t-il, plus pour lui-même, mais intimidé d'énoncer à voix haute ce qui lui avait déjà traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.

À présent, c'était un franc sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa mère. Un sourire empli de fierté.

« Oh mon Drago… J'ai rapidement compris que tu ne suivrais pas les traces de ton père » enchaîna sa mère, alors que le jeune sorcier avait soudainement cessé de respirer aux paroles prononcées. « Et je ne te cache pas que j'en suis ravie. Tu as un bon fond, malgré tout ce par quoi nous sommes passés ces dernières années. Mais tu as presque dix-huit ans. Cela fait pratiquement un an que tu es un adulte, d'un point de vue légal. Tu n'es plus obligé de te conformer à ce que ton père voulait pour toi. »

Drago voulut l'interrompre, mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un geste, avant de lui sourire avec une bienveillance infinie.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi. Je sais que tu voulais donner l'illusion d'être digne de ce pour quoi ton père ton père te destinait. Mais tu es mon fils, et je te connais. Je te sais capable de grands exploits, en dehors de ceux pour lesquels tu es attendu. Si tu le souhaites, tu le peux. Tu es fort. Tu es beau. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, perdue dans ses pensées, avant de rire doucement. « Tu pourrais faire succomber n'importe quelle sorcière et la mener à la baguette magique ! »

« Mère ! » protesta-t-il pour la forme. Leur échange prenait une tournure étrange.

« Pardon, mon chéri, je m'égare. Mais tu sais que ta place n'est pas ici. Je t'accueillerai toujours à bras ouverts, sois-en persuadé. Mais ta destinée est ailleurs que celle que l'on t'avait prédite. »

À présent, les yeux de Narcissa Black étaient embués de larmes.

« Venez avec moi, mère. » Les propos de sa mère l'avaient touché plus que de raison. L'entendre dire ce qu'il n'osait s'avouer depuis longtemps l'imprégnait d'une sensation nouvelle : la certitude. La certitude de savoir dans quelle direction mener sa monture.

Narcissa secoua doucement la tête, souriant malgré tout.

« Tu as toujours voulu me préserver de tout danger. Tu m'as protégée autant que tu le pouvais. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme fils, Drago. Mais tu ne peux pas éternellement veiller sur moi. Tu dois vivre pour toi dorénavant, mon chéri » se justifia-t-elle.

« Mais… ». Drago ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il désirait au plus profond de lui que sa mère l'accompagne. Mais il présumait déjà la réponse que sa mère lui apportait.

« Je ne laisserai pas ton père seul, Drago. » Elle continua, malgré la grimace de son fils. « Je sais ce que tu penses de lui, et je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur. Je comprends ta position. Mais je suis sa femme. C'était pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Je ne manquerai pas à mon devoir d'épouse. »

Son ton était sans équivoque. Drago savait qu'il aurait été inutile de tenter de la dissuader. Son père pouvait commettre les pires atrocités, sa mère resterait à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'était dans son éducation. Il n'y avait pas de plus grand déshonneur pour une femme de sang-pur que de quitter son mari. Il savait cela. Il aurait voulu que les circonstances soient différentes et que sa mère se sente libre de partir. Peut-être de rencontrer un homme qui l'aimerait à sa juste valeur. Néanmoins, il savait qu'elle ne risquait pas sa vie avec son père. Il ne s'en était toujours pris physiquement qu'à son fils. Il lui était difficile de le reconnaître, mais il savait que Lucius Malefoy aimait sa femme. D'une manière bien étrange, mais il l'aimait.

Drago leva les yeux en direction de sa mère. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Tous deux avaient réalisé que leurs décisions respectives étaient prises et qu'ils ne reviendraient pas dessus.

Dans une étreinte silencieuse, mais tout de même chargée d'émotions, mère et fils s'enlacèrent.

« Nous nous retrouverons, mère. Je vous le promets. »

Sa mère lui sourit tristement. Ce jour, son fils prenait son envol. Une partie d'elle était triste, mais une autre se réjouissait pour lui. Après tout, elle l'avait élevé dans cet objectif.

* * *

Tadaaaaa. Alors, à votre avis : défi relevé ? En tout cas, c'en est un fameux pour moi! J'aime bien prendre le temps de bien développer l'histoire et le caractère de mes personnages, et ici... c'est un peu court pour ça. Mais je voulais absolument pouvoir mettre des pensées de Drago, des échanges avec sa maman et cette fin un peu abrupte dans laquelle vous pouvez imaginer tout ce que vous voulez ! :D Du coup vous pouvez aussi me dire en reviews ce que vous imaginez pour la suite.

Des bisous mes lecteurs adorés ! :D (mode bisounours activé ahahah)

Edit du 28.11.2016 :

Après réflexion et de nombreux retours, échanges et discussions divers, je pense qu'il est important que je revienne sur cette notion de violence entre Lucius et Drago.

Il s'agit de l'une de mes visions de la famille Malefoy, mais bien qu'elle puisse paraître OOC pour certain.e.s, elle a pour moi un sens tout à fait cohérent.

D'abord, je pense que derrière la prétention de quelqu'un PEUT se cacher une grande sensibilité ou une grande souffrance. Ce n'est évidemment pas le cas pour tout le monde, mais c'est une possibilité, et c'est comme cela que j'ai envisagé Drago ici. Pourquoi je pense ça? Parce que tout vous dire, je me projette beaucoup en Drago, et on me dit souvent que je renvoie l'image de quelqu'un d'assuré, qui a confiance en soi et qui parfois, se la pète un peu... Ce qui n'est en fait pas vraiment le cas. Je doute énormément, mais c'est une facette, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'hypersensible. Tout le monde n'est pas comme moi, c'est certain, mais forcément, je mets beaucoup de moi dans mes histoires.

Ensuite, si je partage l'idée d'une famille Malefoy qui ferait tout pour ses membres, je n'exclus pas la possibilité qu'au sein de la famille, il y ait de la violence. Pourquoi ? Parce que déjà, ils sont adeptes de la magie noire. La violence est certainement, à mon sens, plus banalisée que dans nos esprits à nous. Question d'éducation, d'habitude, etc. Et parce qu'aussi, la violence intrafamiliale c'est quelque chose qui est caché dans la majorité des cas. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une famille est aristocratique et très attachée à ses membres que ça ne peut pas arriver. Tout le monde peut dérailler à un moment donné, et ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y a pas d'attachement (justement, il y en a dans la violence familiale) et qu'on veut du mal à l'autre. D'ailleurs, un individu violent envers son/sa conjoint.e et ses enfants n'est pas forcément un monstre ! C'est avant tout quelqu'un en souffrance, qui se trouvent dans une situation relationnelle compliquée et de laquelle il n'arrive pas à s'extraire. Du coup, oui, je peux très facilement imaginer que Lucius soit violent envers son fils, surtout pendant la guerre. Non pas parce que je le vois comme un monstre, mais justement parce que je le vois comme un être humain avec des faiblesses, comme tout le monde. Je sais que je peux vous choquer avec mes propos. Ce n'est sans doute ni la vision que vous vous faites de la famille Malefoy, ni la vision que vous avez de la violence intrafamiliale. On peut bien sûre en parler en message privé, mais quand je vous dis ça, je ne le sors pas de nulle part. J'ai eu des cours, j'ai lu des livres, et j'ai moi-même connu cela personnellement. Je vous dis ça parce que si je vous dis que je l'ai vécu, peut-être que ça a plus d'impact, ça rend ça plus réel. Après c'est sûr, on préférerait que ça ne soit pas le cas, et ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez voir la famille Malefoy de cette manière ! Vous êtes libres d'adhérer ou pas, mais du coup je voyais un intérêt plus que fictionnel à vous donner mon avis : un couple sur huit vit de la violence au sein de son couple, de sa famille. Cela peut-être l'un de vos amis, un voisin, un oncle,...

Enfin, pour en revenir à la famille Malefoy, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange l'attitude de soumission de Drago par rapport à son père ? Il a toujours l'air de se recroqueviller sur lui-même quand son père est à proximité, il fait moins le malin même s'il garde la face. Alors ce n'est pas forcément synonyme de violence physique, mais les humiliations et les violences psychologiques peuvent avoir les mêmes effets. La violence intrafamiliale est d'ailleurs caractérisée par une accélération et un accroissement de la violence ; il se pourrait donc très bien que les humiliations soient un lot fréquent dans l'enfance et l'adolescence de Drago, puis exploser au moment du retour de Voldemort, devenant ainsi plus fréquente et physique.

Alors, j'ai envie de dire : pourquoi pas ?

* Création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction Harry Potter 2016, organisé par Short Edition *


	2. Lae Métamorphomage

Bonjour mes amours ! :D

En début d'année, pour celleux qui avaient fait attention à ma description de profil, je vous avais promis une participation à la nouvelle édition du concours short edition. En fait, jusqu'au dernier moment, j'avais hésité à le faire. Comme vous le savez peut-être, en tout cas, celleux qui me suivaient à l'époque, l'édition de 2016 m'avait laissé un goût amer (triche, tire dans les pattes, jury pas très juste) et ça s'est évidemment répété cette année.

Qui plus est, j'avais une idée de scénario en tête, mais je ne la sentais pas à ce moment-là (je la garde dans un coin de mon esprit, car elle m'intéresse vraiment, mais elle ne verra pas le jour tout suite). Et puis, le jour où j'ai appris l'ouverture du concours, pendant que je prenais ma douche (moment le plus propice aux idées pour moi), l'idée m'est tombée dessus. Et là, je me suis dit "mais tu es bête, Laureen ! Fais quelque chose qui te porte, dont tu as envie de parler !" De là est née l'idée de parler de Teddy Lupin, en tant que genre fluide.

Vous le savez, vous qui me suivez au moins depuis quelques temps, que l'identité de genre est un sujet qui me tient à cœur. J'en parle dans ma fic longue _Tu as les yeux de ton père, Élia_ et dans mon OS _Tout ce qu'il nous reste à vivre_. J'ai également le projet de faire une série d'OS, pour 2018, qui s'appellera _Portraits inclusifs_ (il ne s'agira pas uniquement d'identités de genre, mais la thématique en fait partie).

Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que cela m'est apparu comme une évidence de participer avec cette thématique, pour une question de visibilisation. Et, en même temps, ça m'a fait très peur, parce que je me dévoilais, je risquais de me blesser face aux critiques. Ainsi, ma participation était militante, très Ravendor en fin de compte. Franchement, dans l'ensemble, je suis ravi-e, parce que j'ai atteint mon objectif : j'ai ouvert le sujet et j'ai eu de chouettes discussions. Je n'ai reçu aucun commentaire transphobe ou enbyphobe (discrimination envers les personnes transgenres et non binaires), juste eu quelques remarques du style "je ne comprends pas, c'est quand même difficile de lire avec les _iel_ , tu aurais pu mettre des _il_ " ou "ça ressemble à une leçon de morale". Big news : si les personnes non binaires (mais pas toutes) utilisent le pronom _iel_ (il y a également _ol_ , _ael_ , _yel_ , etc., et même _il_ , que certain-e-s préfèrent pour des raisons qui leur sont propres) c'est qu'il y a une raison. Et si vous considérez qu'il s'agit d'une leçon de morale, c'est que vous avez quelque chose à vous reprocher, non ?

Mon objectif aujourd'hui, et depuis que j'ai commencé à publier sur ce site, c'est de parler de sujets qui me tiennent à cœur et de les faire connaître.

Remerciements pour la relecture : **NathanaelleS** , **LineM** , **BrownieJune** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** , **MissPika42** , _Aurore_ , _Shane_ , **Nevilli** , **BlackDevilia** , _Manon_.

* * *

 **Titre** : Lae Métamorphomage  
 **Public cible** : Rating T  
 **Genre** : "sociétal"  
 **Personnage** : Ted Remus Lupin  
 **Warning** : aucun  
 **Time** : post-Hogwarts

 **Résumé** : Ted Lupin est genre fluide. Son identité de genre fluctue entre le masculin, le féminin et le neutre. Iel a décidé de faire de sa non binarité un combat pour un monde plus inclusif.

* * *

 **Lae Métamorphomage**

« Bien jeune homme, vous pouvez y aller, nous vous transmettrons vos résultats par hibou. »

Ted grimaça, mais ne fit aucune remarque. L'examinateur lui sourit, indulgent. Comme d'habitude, ses moues passaient pour toute autre chose qu'un malaise. Iel était tantôt épuisé-e, tantôt en colère. Parfois dépassé-e, aussi.

En effet, Ted ne s'identifiait pas au genre masculin. À sa naissance, les médicomages avaient décidé pour ellui. « C'est un garçon ! » Bien sûr, iel ne s'en souvenait pas. Mais cette assignation le poursuivait depuis toujours. Cela avait été particulièrement difficile à l'adolescence, alors qu'iel se cherchait, comme n'importe quel-le sorcièr-e de son âge. Iel ne trouvait pas sa place parmi elleux, et à raison : les habituels stéréotypes de genres, autant masculins que féminins, ne correspondaient pas totalement à son identité.

Pas totalement, non. Ce fut à l'âge de quinze ans que Ted compris, au détour d'une rencontre fortuite avec un-e sorciè-re plus âgé-e, qu'iel était genre fluide : son genre variait selon dans le temps, parfois même en fonction des situations, même s'iel se sentait le plus souvent neutre. Parfois plus précisément masculin-e, parfois plus précisément féminin-e.

Dans les premiers temps de la découverte de son identité, il avait joué avec ses capacités de Métamorphomage, colorant ses cheveux tantôt de bleu, de rose, et de toutes les nuances possibles et imaginables entre les deux, suivant qu'iel se sentait plutôt d'un genre ou l'autre. C'était comme s'iel était un caméléon arc-en-ciel d'Asie - ou caméléon parapluie, selon les régions -, avec cette couleur vert bouteille plus commune parce que dans un environnement spécifique, mais, à y regarder de plus près, il y avait des nuances de bleu, de violet, de rose. À ellui tout-e seul-e, Ted était un arc-en-ciel de couleurs, un arc-en-ciel de genres.

Les pensées de lae jeune sorcièr-e revinrent au moment présent, sortant du Ministère de la Magie. Iel soupira de soulagement en voyant Victoire, qui l'attendait à quelques pas de là. Elle était la seule personne au monde à pouvoir lui apporter le réconfort dont iel avait besoin en ce moment précis.

Alors que la distance s'amenuisait entre elleux, iel serra contre ellui sa petite-amie, dont les bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille.

« Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? », lui demanda-t-elle, son souffle doux lui caressant le cou.

« Bien, je crois. J'ai su répondre à toutes leurs questions. »

Iel enfuit son nez dans la chevelure blond vénitien, inspirant l'odeur fleurie qui s'en dégageait. Comme à chaque fois, iel sentit son corps s'apaiser lentement, ses muscles se relâchant un peu plus à chaque bouffée.

« Ça va pas fort, toi. Tu t'es encore mangé du mégenrage pendant tout l'entretien ? »

Iel soupira longuement. Elle cernait toujours ses états d'âme, en bonne Poufsouffle. Avec ce petit côté à la fois sage et instinctivement intelligent, qui avait fait hésiter le Choixpeau magique avec une répartition chez les Serdaigle.

« Ouais. »

Victoire se détacha un peu d'ellui, gardant ses mains sur sa taille. Elle plongea ses pupilles bleues dans celles de Teddy, lui coupant le souffle avec sa beauté de Vélane.

« Maon lutin d'amour. Un café à la noisette de chez _MagicGalleons_ pour te réchauffer le cœur ? »

Teddy sourit. Elle le surnommait ainsi depuis leur adolescence. Quand iel avait commencé à la draguer, en sixième année, iel arborait des cheveux bleu vert. Elle l'avait taquiné-e à propos de cette couleur peu commune, et c'était resté.

Iel prit son visage en coupe, approfondissant leur connexion visuelle. Iel ne voyait plus qu'elle, sa petite femme, pour laquelle son amour paraissait ne jamais cesser de grandir depuis quatre ans.

« C'est toi qui me réchauffes le cœur. »

 **OoOoO**

« Ted Remus Lupin ! »

Lae concerné-e se leva de son siège, montant sur l'estrade, acclamé-e par ses ami-e-s et sa famille. Aujourd'hui, iel recevait son diplôme d'intervenant-e en éducation psychomagique. Enfin, officiellement, était inscrit le terme « intervenant ». Au masculin, évidemment. La non-binarité n'était pas reconnue par le Ministère. Mais avec son diplôme, iel allait enfin pouvoir militer, s'engager dans la lutte pour la diversité des orientations sexuelles et romantiques, ainsi que pour les identités de genres au sens large.

Lorsqu'iel redescendit, muni-e de son parchemin, iel fut accueilli-e par un ébouriffage en règle de la part de son parrain.

« Je suis si fier de toi », lui glissa-t-il, en le serrant maladroitement contre lui. « Tu vas pouvoir t'épanouir dans un milieu qui est le tien. Où tu peux être toi-même. Alors je suis aussi content. Et très ému. »

La gorge serrée, Teddy acquiesça. Iel refoulait ses larmes, touché-e par le soutien d'Harry. Surpris, au début, par son identité de genre, il l'avait très vite accepté. Oh ! Il se trompait parfois. Mais de plus en plus rarement. Il avait un profond respect pour saon filleul-e, qu'il avait éduqué-e comme son propre enfant après le décès d'Andomeda Tonks, dix ans auparavant.

« On décale au Chaudron Baveur ! », hurla-t-il alors que le dernier étudiant descendait les marches de l'estrade, clôturant la remise de diplôme. « Tournée générale ! »

Approuvé par l'ensemble de ceux et celles venu-e-s soutenir lae jeune diplômé-e, iels se mirent en route en direction dudit bar, où tout le monde s'installa autour d'une Bièraubeurre.

« Santé ! Une belle et longue carrière. »

La tablée trinqua, et le regard de Teddy tomba sur Drago Malefoy, le cousin de sa mère. Il ne le voyait que rarement sourire, et il était, à l'étonnement général, le premier de la famille à l'avoir accepté. C'était ce qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, racheté aux yeux de son parrain. Au point qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Au point que Teddy leur avait soupçonné une liaison, mais iel avait préféré ne pas s'en mêler. Force était, en tout cas, de constater que leurs mariages respectifs n'en avaient pas semblé affectés.

« Alors, il paraît que tu as déjà signé un contrat de travail », lui dit Drago, de cette voix neutre qui décontenançait son entourage. Il était toujours difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait vraiment, à part lorsqu'il se moquait ouvertement. Encore que…

« Oui, je vais travailler comme animateurice dans une association LGBTQIAAP+. Ce sera pour beaucoup du témoignage, mais aussi du recadrage, de la déconstruction de préjugés. »

« LGB…quoi ? », releva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait affaire à une étrange créature.

« LGBTQIAAP+. C'est l'acronyme de Lesbiennes, Gays, Bisexuel-les, Transgenres, Queer, Intersexués, Asexuel-le-s et Aromantiques, Pansexuel-le-s…et tous les autres en dehors de la norme hétcis. »

Il acquiesça. Hermione Granger arriva alors par-derrière, lui jetant un regard en biais. Aussi loin qu'iel s'en souvienne, Teddy ne les avait jamais vus amis, ces deux-là. Elle le regardait toujours comme s'il était la pire des vermines, et lui la considérait avec une condescendance à peine voilée.

« D'ailleurs, j'ai contacté ton association, Ted. Je veux que tu viennes parler dans mon école ! », exigea l'actuelle Directrice de Poudlard, faisant de grands gestes, s'emportant dans son discours.

Iel sourit, se disant que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais : que ça soit la haine qui liait les deux sorciers en face de lui – les yeux de Drago roulaient sur eux-mêmes, tandis que ses lèvres formaient l'expression « miss-je-sais-tout », dans une théâtralisation de son exaspération -, ou la passion revendicatrice qui animait la Gryffondor.

 **OoOoO**

Ted s'appuya sur le bord du bureau, observant les petites têtes de deuxième année face à ellui. Des rouges, des verts, des jaunes, des bleus. Ce jour-là, les quatre maisons étaient rassemblées pour deux heures de cours un peu particulières.

« Bonjour, je suis Ted. J'ai vingt-cinq ans. Cela fait maintenant cinq ans que je travaille pour l'association _Caméléon arc-en-ciel_. »

Tous et toutes lae dévisageaient, certain-e-s en souriant timidement, d'autres en plissant les yeux, comme s'iels essayaient de déterminer quel genre d'animal fantastique se trouvait en face d'eux.

« Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi je suis là aujourd'hui ? »

Iel vit quelques têtes se secouer, d'autres semblaient totalement perdues.

« Je suis là aujourd'hui pour vous parler d'orientations sexuelles et d'identités de genres. »

Une main se leva vers le milieu de la classe. Un identifié garçon à la cravate rouge et or. Comme souvent, la première question venait d'un-e valeureux-se Gryffondor. Parfois d'un-e Serdaigle curieux-se, mais respectueux-se. D'autres fois d'un-e Serpentard un peu moqueur-se, cherchant à amuser la galerie. Les représentant-e-s de sa propre maison, en revanche, attendant toujours longtemps, écoutant plus qu'iels ne parlaient.

« Oui ? »

« Et vous, vous êtes un garçon ou une fille ? »

Le regard de Teddy glissa vers Hermione, la directrice. Elle assistait toujours à ses interventions, curieuse des réactions. Et appliquée, prenant note. Iels échangèrent un sourire, sachant tous les deux quelle réponse allait suivre, amenant à de nombreuses explications qui allaient décontenancer la nouvelle génération.

« Parfois. »

* * *

Comme toujours, j'attends vos avis. N'hésitez pas également à me proposer vos idées pour _Portraits inclusifs_ (et si vous êtes concerné-e-s, vous pouvez également me proposer votre aide, c'est toujours intéressant d'avoir des sources et des relectures).

* Création réalisée dans le cadre du Prix Fanfiction Harry Potter 2017, organisé par Short Edition *


	3. Millénium appauvri

Bonjour mes amours, bonjour à celleux qui débarquent suite à ma participation au concours !

Je ne suis pas à ma première participation à des concours, c'est la troisième en ce qui concerne les fanfictions Harry Potter, en témoigne ce recueil d'OS. Cette année-ci, contrairement aux années précédentes, je n'ai pas souhaité participer au concours Short edition, dont les conditions ne me plaisaient plus. J'ai gardé dans un coin de ma tête l'idée de participer à d'autres concours si le concept me plaisait.

Je suis donc tombé sur le concours **Les Chalusse d'Ébène**. Je n'ai jamais lu cette autrice (Chalusse), mais elle écrit elle-même des fanfictions et l'idée d'un concours où les OS sont corrigés "en interne", notés et commentés me plaisaient. Pour celleux qui me connaissent, vous savez que j'ai à cœur de m'améliorer, continuellement. J'ai d'ailleurs pris en compte l'une de ses remarques pour la présente version.

Pour celleux qui se le demanderaient, je fais partie des primé-e-s. **Je suis classé quatrième** , avec une note de 16/20. Ceci dit, si vous me connaissez... vous savez qu'un 12 ou un 18 n'aurait pas changé grand-chose pour moi. Je sens l'accroc de l'imperfection ahah

Merci à **Lyra Verin** , **Mery-Alice Gilbert** et **BrownieJune**.

* * *

 **Titre** : Millénium appauvri  
 **Public cible** : Rating M  
 **Genre** : drame  
 **Personnage** : Drago Malefoy  
 **Warning** : angst (angoisse possible)  
 **Time** : Hogwarts (6e année)

* * *

 **Millénium** **appauvri**

Si Drago s'était figuré pouvoir tout dire de la terreur, à présent il comprenait qu'il avait été encore bien loin de la connaître véritablement.

Elle se présentait comme une baguette, le tenant constamment en joue, prête à l'achever au premier pas de travers. La pression était telle qu'il aurait presque pu commettre l'erreur qui conduirait à sa perte, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu la vie de sa mère en jeu.

De quelle façon il en était arrivé là, il ne le savait plus. Enfin, les événements, il pouvait sans problème les conter, même s'il n'était plus certain de leur ordre d'apparition. Mais cette sensation qui l'avait peu à peu enfermé en lui-même… comme s'il s'était terré dans les cachots de son propre Manoir sous l'effet d'une force invisible et effrayante… il ne pouvait plus dire quand elle était arrivée. Un jour, il avait constaté qu'il était emprisonné et alors, il était trop tard.

Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres occupait le Manoir, l'angoisse était constante, épuisante, sans relâche. Mais elle ne lui était pas moins familière, parce qu'en vérité, il l'avait toujours connue. Elle était là, tapie au plus profond de lui, attendant pour surgir au premier craquement de l'orage, tel un loup-garou en embuscade. Mais il ne se rappelait pas non plus d'avoir eu une enfance, pas à proprement parler.

Bien sûr, il avait été à la Chorale des Sang-pur, il avait appris à voler avec son premier balai-jouet puis à frimer avec chaque nouveau modèle, il avait reçu des cadeaux à chaque Noël… il s'était même fait enguirlander une fois, avec Pansy Parkinson, âgés d'à peine huit ans, alors qu'ils vidaient tour à tour les coupes d'Élixir viticole des adultes conviés à une réception de la Saint Sylvestre.

Ce qu'il voulait dire par là, c'était que tout cela ne lui arrachait pas un soupçon de sourire. Une ombre avait toujours plané sur son existence, comme celle de son géniteur qui se dessinait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage froid et inexpressif, mais les iris brûlants comme le schéol. Il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'un geste d'affection, d'une parole réconfortante ou d'un encouragement. Il avait toujours eu cette sensation d'être un moins que rien, un insuffisant, un fils indigne. Plus honteux encore que le tissu crasseux qui servait de vêtement à leur elfe Dobby.

Et la honte, prégnante, avait scellé en lui un puissant dégoût de lui-même. C'était probablement pour toutes ces raisons il paraissait toujours si fier, si imbu de sa petite personne, telle une armure qui l'empêchait d'apparaître comme l'être faible qu'il incarnait. Et il fallait dire que, durant ses premières années à Poudlard, ça avait plutôt bien fonctionné. Ses condisciples et ses professeurs n'y avaient vu que du feu, il était adulé ou détesté. Mais cette armure commençait dangereusement à s'écrouler, la rouille étant dévastatrice.

Disons qu'aujourd'hui, son enfer personnel avait pris une telle ampleur, grandissant avec lui… le monde sorcier se trouvait à la veille d'une subversion sans merci, comme si la noirceur trouvait une échappatoire par ses pores, s'évadant par à-coups de brume épaisse et étouffante pour envahir le reste de l'univers. Et il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon suffoquer.

Ce simple constat lui donna la nausée. Aussi stupide cela était, il avait l'impression d'être à l'origine du Mal, d'être coupable de la désolation à venir, coupable de son impuissance. Et en quelque sorte, il était responsable de sa lâcheté, vu la mission qui lui avait été confiée et qu'il était incapable d'accomplir. Mais là encore, là où Saint Potter se serait sacrifié pour le bien de tous, lui se sacrifiait pour la vie de sa mère. Et accessoirement pour éviter la promesse du Seigneur : s'il échouait, il était promis à la morsure de Greyback, et serait laissé à l'agonie.

Il ne put réprimer un frisson d'horreur. Sa prospérité ne tenait pas à grand-chose, sa survie était incertaine. Et s'il survivait, il n'osait pas imaginer dans quelles conditions. La réputation du Professeur Lupin se suffisait à elle-même. Et finir comme Greyback, n'en parlons même pas. Drago n'était pas un être sanguinaire et assoiffé de sang. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille, par Salazar !

« Tu es encore là », lança une voix chantante, particulièrement désagréable, qui le fit sursauter.

De sa position assise, il releva la tête d'un geste sec en direction de la voix. Il le savait, il ne s'agissait que de Mimi Geignarde, la seule rencontre qu'il pouvait faire dans ces toilettes. Il renifla sans retenue, le cœur lourd qui menaçait de le faire éclater en sanglots, insensible à l'image peu convenante qu'il renvoyait au fantôme. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans cet état. À force, il s'était habitué à sa présence.

L'ignorant alors qu'elle continuait à parler, il s'aida de ses deux mains pour se redresser et vint prendre appui sur l'un des lavabos à quelques pas de là. Le miroir accroché au-dessus ne lui renvoyait pas une belle image. Les cheveux d'un blanc délavé, le teint gris, les yeux enfoncés dans des orbites, les cernes creux… il avait l'impression de faire face à un Inferius. C'en était presque effrayant.

Sans crier gare, confronté à son reflet affligeant, il s'effondra. Les sanglots le happèrent, grondant dans sa poitrine, faisant vibrer sa gorge, avant de s'échapper par sa bouche dans un son larmoyant et insupportable. Il se sentit faiblir, les bras tremblants, alors que les larmes commençaient à dévaler sur son visage creusé.

 _« Non, calme-toi »_ , entendit-il Mimi Geignarde, comme si elle voulait le consoler alors qu'au fond, il le savait, elle était ravie de ne plus être la seule à pleurer ici. _« Calme-toi… Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas… Je peux t'aider… »_

 _« Personne ne peut m'aider »_ , lui répondit alors Drago, presque malgré lui, serrant les dents pour tenter de tarir l'afflux de sanglots. _« Je n'y arrive pas… C'est impossible… »_

Il ne s'entendit même pas prononcer la suite, le barrage cédant une nouvelle fois. Il était à bout. Jamais il ne pourrait en venir au terme de sa mission. Jamais il ne pourrait tuer le Directeur. Comment le pourrait-il ? Et le Seigneur le savait pertinemment. Il se moquait de lui. Il voulait le voir échouer pour blâmer davantage sa famille, et punir son père pour sa traîtrise. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était probablement que Drago allait mourir dans l'indifférence de Lucius. Lui ne s'intéressait qu'à la renommée des Malefoy.

Retrouvant un brin de vivacité dans sa haine envers son paternel, il releva la tête. Et là, le miroir lui renvoya une image horrifiante : Potter était derrière lui. Potter le voyait. Potter l'entendait pleurer. Sa fragilité était exposée aux yeux de Saint Potter. Le seul auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu être ainsi exposé.

Avec l'énergie du désespoir, il se retourna en le menaçant de sa baguette. Le sortilège partit sans même qu'il y pensât, manquant Potter de peu. Il vit à peine la lampe exploser. Ensuite, ce fut le chaos.

Potter riposta, Mimi leur cria d'arrêter et Drago fut pris dans une spirale assourdissante de fracas et d'émotions indéchiffrables. Potter représenta soudainement tous ses problèmes, il était devenu le sorcier à abattre pour sortir victorieux de cet enfer. Et alors qu'un sort de Potter provoqua une déferlante d'eau, le faisant chuter, Drago sentit le triomphe approcher. La volonté de le voir souffrir pour tout ce que lui endurait eut raison de lui.

 _« Endolo… »_

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de terminer son incantation qu'un autre le frappa violemment. Une épée invisible le lacéra profondément. Il prit à peine conscience qu'il heurtait le sol, où il fut pris de convulsions. À présent, ses hoquets étaient sanglants, et il sentait sa vie s'écouler à travers ses entailles. Sa force vitale le quittait plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Il ne savait plus s'il avait fermé les yeux ou s'il hallucinait, mais il vit Potter se placer face à lui.

 _« On a peur, Potter ? »_

 _« Tu aimerais bien. »_

À présent, c'était lui qui avait peur.

 **OoOoO**

Il reprit conscience dans une sensation de vase, qui lui donna immédiatement des hauts le cœur. Son corps entier le faisait souffrir et il ouvrit les yeux en grimaçant.

Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et, sitôt qu'il se mit en mouvement pour se redresser, il entendit la voix niaise de Pansy.

« Par Salazar, tu te réveilles enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui agrippant la main.

« J'aurais mieux fait d'y rester, je crois », grommela-t-il en se dégageant de sa prise.

Son geste provoqua une vive douleur dans tout son thorax, qui semblait former un réseau de cheminées défectueux. Chaque connexion provoquait de petites explosions sur son passage.

« Ne fais pas l'idiot, Drake. On s'est inquiétés pour toi. »

Drago lui lança un regard noir, avant de soupirer. « On », c'était Blaise et elle. Ses seuls amis à Poudlard, les deux crétins ne faisant pas partie de l'équation. Pour autant, il ne leur avait rien dit de sa mission. Ils ne savaient rien.

Oh devant eux, il faisait le malin. Il leur avait montré sa Marque, il l'avait même fièrement exposée en disant qu'il avait été élu par le Maître, qu'à seize ans à peine, il était suffisamment fort et digne pour _le_ suivre. La vérité, plus douloureuse, il l'avait gardée pour lui. Ce qui n'avait pas empêché Pansy de le dévisager avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi tu es là, au juste ? » ronchonna-t-il.

« Parce que tu es mon ami », affirma-t-elle, le visage néanmoins fermé. « Et parce que toute l'école croit qu'on est ensemble, je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir. »

Drago se laissa aller en arrière, contre l'oreiller. C'était donc ça.

Pansy était lesbienne. Et chez les Sang-pur, aimer les femmes quand on était une femme, ce n'était pas très bien vu. Alors quand des rumeurs sur leur relation avaient commencé à faire parler d'eux, Pansy n'avait pas démenti. Au contraire, elle les avait alimentées. Et Drago, qui n'était pas contre une couverture du fait de ses agissements, l'avait laissée faire. C'était un bon alibi.

« Bien, tu es venue. Tu peux t'en aller, maintenant », décréta-t-il avec dureté.

Pansy le regarda avec acidité.

« T'es pénible, tu le sais ça ? » répliqua-t-elle, avant de continuer, plus bas cette fois. « Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non. »

Drago n'en avait vraiment pas l'intention. Pour cela, il faudrait lui expliquer où il se trouvait, et pour quelle raison. Ce qu'il y faisait, aussi. Et que Potter l'avait découvert dans un état de fragilité auquel, auparavant, il ne se serait jamais laissé aller, même seul… Alors non, il ne lui dirait rien.

« Les bruits de couloir racontent que tu t'es battu avec Potter. Dans les toilettes du sixième étage. »

Évidemment, ça avait fait le tour de l'école, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Quand est-ce que tu lui diras ? »

La question le frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne parlait assurément pas de ses vaines tentatives pour mettre fin aux jours du vieux barbu. Mais _ça_ non plus, elle n'était pas supposée le savoir.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Pans'. Et tu me fatigues. »

Son amie et camarade ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais n'en eut pas le temps. Madame Pomfresh arriva, la jetant hors de l'infirmerie, sans ménagement.

Il subit quelques examens techniques pour vérifier son état général. L'infirmière décréta qu'il était en bonne voie vers la rémission, et qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques jours de repos avant de pouvoir retourner en cours, ce après quoi elle le laissa effectivement se reposer.

Son regard se perdit sur le plafond, où une araignée se promenait tranquillement.

Par Salazar, il avait bien failli perdre la vie. Et Potter en aurait été à l'origine. Il avait craint la baguette qui le tenait en joue, mais il n'avait pas remarqué l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête. L'ironie du sort, c'était pour toutes les fois où il avait rêvé qu'il le remarque - autrement que pour sa prétention légendaire – et lui montre comment il pouvait prendre l'avantage sur lui avec son autre baguette.

Drago ricana à cette pensée salace. Bon, il était vrai que jamais Drago ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire. Il aurait pris peur avant, c'était tout simplement impossible qu'il se laisse aller avec qui que ce soit. De toute façon, cette année, il avait clairement d'autres Fléreurs à fouetter. N'empêche que Potter aurait pu le libérer de bien des façons.

Drago soupira longuement. Il n'avait pas le temps pour penser à ça. Il avait des Mangemorts à faire entrer à Poudlard et il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir.

 **OoOoO**

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait compris la veille, lorsque la pomme lui était revenue croquée, lui signifiant que Barjow ou Beurk, l'un ou l'autre, l'avait trouvée et renvoyée. Il avait pourtant rechigné, dans un premier temps, à tenter une nouvelle fois avec un être vivant. Ses expériences avec les quelques volatiles trouvés dans le parc lui laissaient encore un goût amer. Pourtant, il avait bien fallu s'y résigner, s'il ne voulait pas s'y coller lui-même. Et le chat errant lui était revenu avec une plume. Vivant.

Et comme si tout s'enchaînait dans une mécanique aussi étrange qu'effrayante, Rosmerta, qui se trouvait toujours sous son Impérium, venait de lui annoncer que Dumbledore était de sortie dans sa taverne. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

Aussitôt, il avertit sa mère, qui possédait une pièce ensorcelée, tout comme la tavernière, et qui était dédiée à ce moment. Elle lui répondit dans les minutes qui suivirent : _Minuit_. Ce soir, à minuit, sa tante Bellatrix et d'autres Mangemorts envahiraient Poudlard. C'était à peine dans une heure.

Réprimant difficilement un frisson à l'idée que tout était sur le point de se concrétiser, Drago ne fut plus qu'appréhension. C'était ce soir-là que tout se jouerait, sa vie ou son trépas en dépendait. Il avait eu la boule au ventre toute la journée et, à Pansy qui s'inquiétait alors qu'il quittait la salle commune, il avait répondu qu'il ressentait encore des douleurs de son duel avec Potter, ce qui était parfaitement faux. Il était à mille lieues de leur altercation, et lui aussi, s'il en croyait ses roucoulements avec la Weaslette. Tout simplement dégueulasse.

Fébrile, il parcourut les cachots, n'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il adviendrait s'il s'était trompé. La boule avait quitté son ventre pour se loger dans sa gorge, il peinait à respirer. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas le choix. Et si un jour il l'avait eu, le point de non-retour était atteint.

Bien trop rapidement à son goût, il eut traversé le château, parvenant au septième étage. Il effectua les allers-retours qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois répétés durant l'année, et la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut. Tout semblait orchestré, mu par l'habitude, et il avait la sensation de se rendre à l'abattoir de son plein gré.

Tel un automate, il se plaça devant l'Armoire à Disparaître. Moins d'une minute plus tard, le cœur battant, il entendit le son caractéristique d'une apparition. La porte s'ouvrit sur sa tante Bellatrix, le visage étiré par un sourire édenté. Son regard parcourut la pièce, avec tous ces objets disparates abandonnés au fil des décennies par les professeurs et les étudiants, comme une reine qui paraderait face à ses terres conquises. Enfin, elle s'arrêta sur Drago.

« Bon travail, Drago. Maintenant, file. Le vieux fou ne devrait pas tarder à revenir au château. Tour d'astronomie », lui rappela-t-elle.

Drago attendit de tourner les talons pour déglutir. Il y était. Il allait devoir affronter Dumbledore. Comme si c'était possible… Pour autant, ce n'était pas tant le Directeur qui l'effrayait, mais la sentence à venir. Jamais il ne pourrait le vaincre. Il devrait au moins en donner l'illusion.

Il n'entendait plus que les battements assourdissants de son cœur, qui avaient envahis ses tympans. À l'aube de ses dix-sept ans, il allait mourir. Et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire possible.

Il pensa à sa mère, qui lui avait appris la dignité. Il pensa à Pansy et Blaise, qui avaient en partie égayé ses journées à Poudlard. Il pensa même à Crabbe et Goyle, ces deux camarades qui lui avaient donné l'illusion de toute puissance au début de sa scolarité. Puis, sans surprise, il pensa à Potter, pour qui il resterait indéfiniment un imbécile. Ce qu'il était sans doute. Mais il n'était pas que ça.

Enfin, là tout de suite, il était surtout mort de peur. Ou il aurait voulu mourir de peur, histoire que ça soit terminé. Ou encore, il aurait préféré marcher éternellement dans les couloirs de l'école et se perdre dans un espace-temps, ne jamais retrouver ses pas et ne jamais être retrouvé. À son grand malheur, il connaissait trop bien les passages secrets pour que ça arrive. Et de toute façon, quelqu'un finirait par le trouver. Potter, peut-être.

Il évacua cette pensée. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Et de toute façon, il était arrivé à destination. Il avait entendu quelqu'un transplaner, suivi de quelques pas au-dessus de sa tête. Il aurait même juré que le Directeur parlait tout seul. À moins que… De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

Luttant contre les larmes qui montaient, il grimpa les dernières marches, préparant sa baguette. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, c'était une question de secondes. Il devait le surprendre et pour ça, pas de temps à perdre.

Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, visa le professeur sans tergiverser et cria :

 _« Expelliarmus ! »_

La baguette s'envola. Cependant, Dumbledore ne lui accorda pas toute de suite son attention, lui faisant craindre le pire : il n'était pas seul. Quelqu'un allait surgir à tout instant et le défendre. Et alors là, ce serait terminé pour Drago.

Finalement, les deux yeux bleus, soutenus par la paire de lunettes en forme de demi-lunes, se posèrent sur lui. Drago déglutit une fois de plus.

Entre eux deux, le plus paniqué n'était pas le plus âgé. Certes, il était livide, marqué par la vieillesse, mais il paraissait aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée.

 _« Bonsoir, Drago. »_

Il avança d'un pas pour avoir une meilleure vue. Il voulait s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il vit deux balais. Assurément, il n'était pas seul.

 _« Qui est avec vous ? »_ lui demanda-t-il, tentant de maîtriser les tremblements dans sa voix.

 _« Une question que je pourrais te retourner. À moins que tu agisses seul ? »_

Drago regarda à nouveau son Directeur. Il était perdu. Il y avait une deuxième personne ici, avec eux, et il aurait à peine le temps de lever sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège de la mort qu'il serait évincé. Déjà qu'il n'en avait pas envie…

Alors là, il remarqua la teinte verdâtre qu'avait pris le sol. Et le ciel. La Marque était haut placée dans le ciel. Par Salazar, il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour commettre un meurtre… Drago voulut avaler sa salive, mais n'y parvint même pas.

 _« Non »_ , finit-il par répondre. _« J'ai des renforts. Il y a des Mangemorts dans votre école, ce soir. »_

Eh voilà, à présent, plus aucun doute. Drago avait annoncé dans quel camp il se trouvait.

 _« Intéressant »_ , fit Dumbledore de sa voix habituellement calme, inadéquate au vu de la situation. _« C'est très bien, vraiment. Tu as donc trouvé le moyen de les faire entrer ? »_

Alors Drago sentit toutes ses résistances le quitter. Il donna réponse aux interrogations de son vieux professeur, jusqu'à lui révéler le moindre détail de ses plans pour le tuer. Il tenta même vainement d'affirmer qu'il était un assassin. Il ne le crut pas. Par un simple échange, Drago s'était retrouvé coincé. Même sans baguette, Dumbledore avait su le désarmer. Et au fur et à mesure que des sons – notamment des cris à glacer le sang – de la bataille leur parvenaient, Drago faiblissait.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. Dumbledore peinait de plus en plus à garder l'équilibre. Drago n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était devenu si fragile. Il avait encore l'image d'un sorcier imposant, certes âgé, mais puissant. Là… oui, Drago aurait pu aisément le tuer si lui-même en avait eu la force.

 _« Je peux t'aider, Drago »_ , lui assura alors Dumbledore.

Plus que faiblir, cette fois-ci, Drago céda. Il tremblait, comme lorsqu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il tremblait, comme dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Il était à bout, il voulait juste en finir avec tout ça.

 _« Non, vous ne le pouvez pas. Personne ne le peut. Il m'a ordonné de le faire, sinon, il me tuerait. Je n'ai pas le choix. »_

 _« Rejoins le bon camp, Drago, et nous te cacherons mieux que tu ne saurais l'imaginer »_ , le convia Dumbledore, son ton calme et posé remplacé par un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

Mais Drago secoua doucement la tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Sa mère…

 _« En plus, je peux envoyer des membres de l'Ordre chercher ta mère dès ce soir pour la cacher aussi »_ , continua-t-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. _« Actuellement, ton père est en sécurité à Azkaban… Le moment venu, nous pourrons le protéger à son tour… Passe du bon côté, Drago… Tu n'es pas un tueur… »_

La mention de son géniteur réveilla la haine qui sommeillait en lui et Drago recouvra un peu de force inespérée.

 _« Je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, non ? »_ répliqua-t-il, plus assuré. _Ils pensaient que je ne sortirais pas vivant de ma tentative, mais je suis là…et vous êtes en mon pouvoir… »_

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Drago comprit à quel point son argumentaire était bancal. Et Dumbledore le savait.

 _« Non, Drago. C'est ma merci qui compte à présent, pas la tienne. »_

Il avait raison. En cet instant, il avait renversé le rapport de force, qu'importe qui possédait sa baguette et qui ne la possédait pas. Pour la première fois, Drago se rendit compte du pouvoir et de la force de persuasion qu'avaient les mots.

Son père, peut-être, avait été berné par plus persuasif que lui.

L'ensemble des Mangemorts, aveuglés par la puissance qui se dégageait des paroles du Maître.

Lui, Drago, trop naïf pour se rendre compte que des insultes n'étaient pas _que_ des mots. Les mots étaient des armes, plus destructrices que les sortilèges, les maléfices, plus encore même que les Impardonnables.

Mais il était trop tard pour le comprendre. Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier leur annoncèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Drago fut bousculé sans ménagement.

Ce que lui n'avait su faire, les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres le feraient. Et à en croire l'odeur bestiale qui se dégageait de l'un d'entre eux, Greyback était présent, prêt à exécuter les promesses de son Maître.

 **OoOoO**

Dumbledore était mort. Achevé de la main de son professeur de potions, pour le protéger. Mais est-ce que ça suffirait pour obtenir la clémence du Maître ? Drago en doutait. Pour couronner le tout, Potter les suivait alors qu'ils fuyaient le château. C'était donc lui, le sorcier en observation. Mais pourquoi n'était-il donc pas intervenu durant la conversation ? Il devait savoir qu'il était aussi faible, sans quoi il n'aurait jamais attendu les bras croisés. Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas son comportement habituel. Il devait s'en mordre les doigts, à présent.

Tout comme Drago. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce vieux bougre, mais sa fin signifiait la fin de tous. Les sanglots menaçaient.

Absent à la situation, Drago entendit à peine Severus lui crier de courir en direction de portail, afin qu'ils puissent transplaner. En revanche, il entendit distinctement un échange de sortilèges et, lorsqu'il se retourna malgré l'ordre, il découvrit Potter et Severus en plein duel. Et la cabane du demi-géant prit feu sous ses yeux.

Ce spectacle, c'était la désolation qu'il avait préméditée. Il ne retenait même plus ses larmes, il s'en fichait. De toute façon, sitôt de retour au Manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'achèverait. Avec un peu de chance, sa mère y passerait avant, et elle n'assisterait pas à son exécution.

Potter hurla alors, glaçant le sang de Drago. Ce hurlement, il le reconnaissait. C'était celui qui provenait du plus profond des entrailles, celui produit par un Endoloris. Mais Severus n'aurait jamais…

 _« Non ! »_ rugit Severus, visiblement en colère, et le hurlement cessa.

Drago soupira aussitôt de soulagement. Évidemment, c'était les Carrow. Drago n'avait jamais vu deux personnes aussi sadiques qu'elles. À part sa tante Bella, peut-être. Et encore…

Soudain, Drago n'en put plus. Il ferma son esprit, s'éclipsa de la réalité. Il ne sut plus ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que son professeur l'empoigne et le traîne jusqu'au portail. Ensuite, ils transplanèrent.

Severus le gifla pour qu'il revienne à la réalité et Drago regarda autour de lui en se frottant la joue. Ils se trouvaient en face d'un autre portail, celui du Manoir Malefoy. Drago sentit à nouveau les larmes monter. _Il_ n'était pas loin. Inexorablement, il se rapprochait de la mort.

« Drago, écoutez-moi », l'enjoignit l'aîné d'une voix adoucie.

Pour le coup, il lui parlait comme il parlait au fils de son amie, et non comme son professeur de potions. Remué par son constat peu habituel, Drago tourna la tête dans sa direction, tremblant.

« Vous allez fermer votre esprit, comme je vous l'ai appris. Ne laissez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres y pénétrer, votre survie en dépend. »

Drago déglutit. Severus disait qu'il avait une chance de s'en sortir…

« Si je fais ça, _il_ saura que je lui cache quelque chose. _Il_ saura que j'ai merdé. Et tous les Mangemorts présents à la tour d'Astronomie pourront le confirmer. Je suis fichu », se plaignit-il, sa voix tirant sur les aigus.

« Cessez de geindre et concentrez-vous. Laissez-moi faire le reste. »

Pas convaincu pour une Noise, Drago s'exécuta néanmoins. Ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la propriété.

Dans le salon, le Maître patientait déjà. Euphorique. Dans ces moments-là, c'était quitte ou double : soit il se montrait particulièrement clément, soit il faisait un carnage… dans la bonne humeur.

« Drago, Drago, Drago », l'appela-t-il en le voyant.

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Il s'enjoignit dans la seconde à la concentration. Il devait fermer son esprit, c'était sa seule chance.

« Je vois que Severus t'a bien conseillé avant ton arrivée », remarqua-t-il immédiatement.

Drago cessa de respirer. Il n'était toujours convaincu que c'était la meilleure des solutions…

« Comment vais-je donc savoir si tu as rempli ta mission, mon ami ? » continua-t-il.

« Moi, je vais vous montrer, Maître », intervint alors Severus.

« Très bien. »

Le Maître ferma les yeux tandis qu'il exerçait ses talents de Legilimens. Cela parut durer une éternité à Drago, jusqu'à qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

« Bien, bien. Je vois que la réussite de ta mission repose sur une aubaine. Ou plutôt, sur l'amour que te porte ta mère et la protection que t'a apportée Severus tout au long de cette année », commença-t-il, sans avoir conscience que dans la poitrine de Drago battait un cœur à la chamade. « Pour un garçon de ton âge, désarmer ce grand sorcier qu'était Albus Dumbledore n'est pas si mal. Mmmh. »

Il parut réfléchir un instant puis haussa les épaules.

« Tu as su montrer que tu étais dans mon camp, Drago. Tu sembles avoir même plus de courage que ton infidèle de père. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres miséricordieux avec toi, ce soir. J'épargne ta mère également. »

Drago retint un soupir de soulagement, sans pour autant empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier. C'était inespéré…

« Quant à ton père… il a bien mérité de croupir encore un peu à Azkaban. Mais je le ferai libérer cet été », décréta-t-il.

Il lui tourna le dos, déjà désintéressé par son sort. Un son étrange résonna alors dans la pièce de séjour et Drago comprit.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres riait. Il jubilait de l'anéantissement du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Le règne de la terreur était loin d'être terminé.

* * *

S'achève ici cet OS ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review (même si vous pensez que ça ne m'intéressera pas. Il paraît que j'aime bien raconter des secrets de production, en plus).

Pour celleux qui ont apprécié, qui aiment les univers sombres, qui en auraient voulu davantage... sachez que j'ai écrit cet OS dans l'idée d'en faire **un préquel pour une fiction longue** , _Vae soli_ , qui est en cours de publication (mais écrite).

Merci pour votre passage, à bientôt pour certain-e-s et comme les habitué-e-s le savent... flux énergétique de scarabée sur vous.  
Cai.


End file.
